


“There’s something about Mary”

by reddeadmort



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddeadmort/pseuds/reddeadmort
Summary: Reader has twin (gender neutral) kids with Arthur, goes into town for supplies and runs into Mary. Mostly focuses around reader and Mary, but Arthur appears at the end.Third work in the 'Going Steady' Collection - these stories weren't deliberately written as follow ons, but do work well together.Other Going Steady stories:Paired up,Pregnant, Not Dying,We're off on an O'Driscoll Hunt





	“There’s something about Mary”

You were exhausted. You were pretty sure you hadn’t slept in over 2 years; it certainly felt like that. Ever since the twins had been born, neither you or Arthur seemed to be able to get any rest. It wouldn’t have been so bad with just one; but nope, you just had to go and be awkward and double your family in one go.

You were regretting bringing the twins with you into Valentine, but none of the others were able to look after them and you needed to get some supplies. Arthur had taken you into town in the wagon, as he had to go and take care of a few things a little way outside of Valentine. It was hard wrangling the two of them, both insisting on walking, with a shopping bag too; you were starting to regret not actually using the small ‘child reins’ Charles had made the other night as a joke. 

With difficulty, you managed to get them both in the shop; you alternated between putting something on the counter and removing something from a curious, slightly sticky, grasp. You were just about to pay when another customer walked into the shop and one of the twins lurched out of the open door. Not stopping to apologise, you dashed after them, desperate to prevent them walking into the street; thankfully, another woman had already stopped them. 

“Oh, thank you, very kind” you said, relieved, as you stepped towards her.

“Not a problem.” She smiled as she pushed the errant twin gently towards you and you took them by the hand. 

“Um… is that another one of yours?” 

You turned, only to see the second twin heading towards the steps down to the side of the shop.

“Oh for the love of…….” Before you could say anything, the woman had quickly run forwards and secured the other unruly child. “Thank you, miss…mrs…..”

“Ma….Mabel. Mabel Gillis.” 

“I can’t thank you enough Mabel. My name’s Y/N, or Mrs Morgan, whichever you’d prefer. I don’t suppose you’d mind watching these two for a brief moment while I collect my things from the shop?” 

“Of course Y/N, not a bother.” 

 —–

_Mary took the kids and sat them next to her on the little bench outside the shop. She didn’t know why she’d given you a false name. She knew you were something to Arthur; she’d seen him drop you off, kiss you and the twins. She just…. she knew she wanted to talk to you._

—–

You stayed and chatted to the woman that had introduced herself as Mabel outside the shop for a little while. She was pleasant and had a few stories from one of her distant cousins that had twins that you sympathised with. You told her how without Arthur, and your extended family (luckily she didn’t push you for details on that area) you didn’t know how’d you cope. After a while, the kids were growing restless, so you decided it would be best to move.

“I need some refreshments. I think, against all odds, that saloon over there does tea. Would you care to join me Mabel? I’ve got a little while to wait before my husband returns. I could do with feeding the twins too, and two pairs of hands would certainly make that easier.” You smiled at her; you hoped she took you up on your offer. It wasn’t often you got to chat with someone outside the gang, let alone someone with a more  _normal_ life.

—–

_Mary panicked slightly. She had so many questions to ask you……. but the longer she stayed, the more risk there was of Arthur seeing you two talking. And she had no idea how he’d take that._

_She hadn’t spoken to Arthur for years; it was only a week or so since the first time she’d even written to him since before she married. She was regretting her letter; she had no idea he was married, let alone had children. She didn’t even know if he’d got it, read it, or just burned it._

_She was desperate to learn about you, your relationship, the kids. She didn’t really know what she wanted to hear; a part of her was jealous that he had a family that didn’t involve her, a thought which made her feel ashamed. Maybe it would be easier if she didn’t get to know you……_

—–

You could tell she was thinking, she didn’t exactly answer you quickly; you didn’t blame her, you barely knew each other. 

“I’d like that Y/N” she smiled back at you. “Here, let me take your bag.”

You all walked over to the saloon and were relieved to see that a small booth was free. Booths were good; not only did they give you some privacy, but they also made it easier to pen the kinds in and minimise the havoc they could wreak.

 “You sit down, I’ll go order what we need.”

“Thank you Mabel, very kind.” 

Once the other woman was sat down again, it didn’t take long before you were being peppered with questions. 

“So, how did you and Mister Morgan meet?” 

“Well, Mabel, I can’t go into too much detail, you’ll get the wrong impression of me” you laughed. “Let’s just say….we rescued each other.”

“Mysterious!” she smiled. “How long have you been married? You must tell me about your husband.”

“A little over 3 years I think. My husband; well, I don’t mean to boast, but I think he might just be the most perfect man I’ve ever met. He’s gorgeous, kind and does an excellent job taking care of us.” You were gushing, you knew it, but you couldn’t help yourself. 

“He sounds just like a man I used to know. That man always knew how to make me laugh.” The woman across from you smiled, almost wistfully. 

“Now that he can most definitely do! Let me tell you about last week…..”

And so the conversation continued, her asking you questions, engrossed by your many stories of laughter and adventure with the kids and Arthur – you left out some of the more unsavoury details of course. 

You’d been talking for quite a while when over the other woman’s shoulder you saw Arthur walk into the saloon. He smiled, and walked over, before stopping abruptly when he saw the woman sat with you.

“Mary? What you doin’ here?” 

Mary stood up quickly, caught off guard by Arthur’s sudden appearance. She stuttered as he stared at her, confused. 

“I….Arthur….I….”

You sipped your tea, mildly enjoying this awkward moment. 

“She was asking after you Arthur; I was just telling her all about you and the kids.” You set your cup down on the saucer as Mary stared at you, mouth slightly agape. Arthur still had that slightly confused look on his face that you found so endearing. 

“You… you knew?” Mary stammered.

“Of course I knew Mary, I’ve seen Arthur’s picture of you often enough. And we read your letter saying you were nearby.” 

“But….why didn’t you say anything?”  

“Why did you say your name was Mabel? Probably for the same reason – because you wanted to find things out, to see what I was like, and assumed you couldn’t talk to me if I knew who you were. And, to be honest, I was enjoying the help with the kids.” You chuckled and gestured over to them, curled up together on the bench next to you; unbelievably, they’d actually gone to sleep.

“I….I’m so embarrassed.” Mary sat down again and put her head in her hands.

“You’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about. All you’ve done is ask questions, and I didn’t tell you anything I didn’t want to.” Your tone was calm, kind; at first, when you’d been chatting, you’d wanted to basically rub Mary’s face in your happy little family. Not a pleasant thing to do to another person, but you weren’t exactly a do-gooder anyway. But as you’d spoken to her, you’d grown to like her more and more; she was friendly and she helped with the kids when they started fussing without needing to be asked. “Now, I believe you needed a little bit of Arthur’s time?” 

You stood up, gave Arthur’s hand a squeeze and kissed him on the cheek. Mary started to stammer again but you interrupted her. 

“Mary, it’s fine, please ask. Arthur, you sit down, I’ll get some food for us.” You walked away towards the bar, leaving them alone.

 —–

_“Mary, what the….”_

_“Arthur, stop, before you say anything….. I just want to say…. I’m pleased for you. I’m so glad you’ve found happiness. You’ve finally got the family you deserve.”_

_“It’s….it’s good to hear you say that Mary. It all worked out in the end, didn’t it?” Arthur stared across at you, chatting and laughing to the barman._

_“Yes, Arthur, yes it did.” Mary smiled. Inwardly, she could feel a sadness; a slight mourning for the loss of something that could never have been. But the way Arthur looked at you….made her feel peaceful._

_“Where’s erm.. where’s what’s his name?” Arthur asked, fiddling with his hands.  
_

_“Died” Mary said quietly, staring at the table, her hands in her lap.  
_

_“Well I’m sorry to hear that.”  
_

_“Yeh, me too…. me too. Happened a while ago._ _Listen Arthur, I….my family….” Mary trailed off. She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t ask. Not now she knew Arthur had a family. She wasn’t a concern of his anymore, he had far more important responsibilities._

_“I should go, I’m sorry Arthur, I shouldn’t have written to you. I really am happy for you, you know?” Mary stood up, quickly gathering her things. “Be well, Arthur, and be good….as good as you can.” Arthur stood up to try and stop her, but she rushed out of the door._

_——_

You arrived back at the table just to see Mary’s dress sweep out of the front of the saloon. 

“She didn’t need much of your time then sweetheart!” you chuckled, sitting in Mary’s vacated spot opposite Arthur. 

“No… she wanted to ask me somethin’, but didn’t.” Arthur was still staring after Mary. She’d always have a small piece of his heart, you knew that; there was too much history. It was the same with Eliza and Isaac. But you trusted Arthur; you knew he’d die to protect you and the kids, and you’d do the same for him. 

You reached out and gently turned his face to look at yours. 

“Arthur, it’s okay. You can go and chat with her tomorrow. Seeing me and the kids was probably a bit of a shock for her. Give her a bit of time to process, then you can go see what she came for.” You smiled at him and leaned forward for a kiss. Arthur responded and delicately kissed your lips; you always enjoyed the feel of his stubble. 

Pulling away, Arthur looked at the kids then back at you. “You’re amazin’ Y/N, you know that?” 

“Yep, you don’t get this good at convincing people to part with their cash without developing a bit of an ego” you laughed. “Now, quickly, we should eat while we have some peace and quiet!”. 


End file.
